I Need a Hero
by thewriterx2
Summary: I do not own any of the characters. After Aria learns about Ezra, will he try to save her after she gets kidnapped or will someone beat him to the punch? Who is A and why did they kidnapped Aria?
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

It has been days since I learned about Ezra. I have been feeling depressed; I couldn't believe the lies and years wasted on someone who of course was just using me to get close to Ali. As I continued to think about the relationship tears drained down my eyes. I wasn't sure who I was more mad at, me for giving the relationship the benefit of the doubt even through all the turmoil or the story behind his reason for even beginning the relationship. He was the first person I had opened up to; my first serious relationship. I just felt so miserable for thinking this fantasy was more than just a dream. He ruined my relationship with my family and friends. He kept trying to call me and say that the whole thing was at first fake but became pure and true to him because he fell for me. All I could think was how on earth would I ever want him back after he played me. Did he think I was really that naive and stupid? I had a hard time really explaining how I felt which is why I turned to music to express my feelings Hannah showed me the perfect song to express my emotions which was Taylor Swift's song Red. I usually didn't listen to her music but the song was the best way to describe my feelings.

All of my friends were trying to help me feel better but I wasn't sure what would help my agony. Life just felt miserable at the moment dealing with the breakup and still having to deal with A. I wasn't sure how much more I could cope with. Maybe a trip to Spencer's house would help, I tried to fool myself. As I walked into her house, I heard her talking to familiar voice, Jason. The last time I heard his voice was when I left him standing alone while I left with Ezra. Should I have given him a shot and left Ezra? Would that had made life better? Trying not to think of all the sadness, I decided I would try rebuilding our relationship and see where it would lead.

"Hey Spencer and Jason," I said trying to put on a brave face and smile.

They both replied with a Hey. Jason looked as me as if I were a ghost. I didn't understand what was going through his mind at the moment.

"I didn't know you were back in town Jason," I said happily.

"Yeah I'm back to work at the school," Jason quickly replied.

"Oh that's cool. It will be good seeing you around," I said trying to ease the tension.

"Thanks. Spencer I got to run. I'll see around," Jason said as he rushed out of here.

I watched as he raced to his car not looking back. I knew it had something to do with me and more sadness rushed through my body.

"What was that Aria," Spencer asked confused.

"I don't know but I miss my relationship with him," I said truthfully.

"Are you sure you aren't just in the rebounding faze Aria? I don't want him to get hurt again from you. He's been through enough," Spencer said sternly.

"I'm sure. He would be a good change from Ezra. He knows who I am now and who I was before Ali died," I responded feeling a pinch of hope that maybe life would turn around if he would forgive me.

"Ok, but if you do Aria hurt him Aria, I swear to god," said Spencer threat-fully.

We then left for Philly and spent the day away from Rosewood to forget our problems and just enjoy life.

Beeeeep. The text read: Look who I found with Jason tonight. (The text had a picture of Jason kissing Mona) It looks like no one has time for Aria unless they're a part of the A team or maybe he joined the A team because of you. –haha A


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

The text from A made me grow even in a deeper depression and made me more frustrated. Why would Jason do something like this especially if he is hurting his step sister? Maybe it was to get back at me for choosing Ezra over him like A had said. These thoughts made me feel even worse about the choices I made, maybe if I had chosen Jason life would be better and more A less. At this moment, my mom called me to get ready for school.

I quickly grabbed an outfit that always made me feel better and have more confidence which I needed to face this day. It was a green leather jacket matched with a black dress with some feather earring, a necklace and boots. I never knew why but this outfit always made me feel better and prettier than I felt. Hopefully this would help be able to face my day especially sense I was going to see both Jason and Ezra.

I drove to school and played songs that put a smile on my face. I got to the school and decided to head to class sense I was running kind of late. As I walked, I heard a laugh. I turned around to see Mona staring at me.

"Hey Aria."

"What do you want Mona?"

"I just thought you could use a laugh just you know everything going on with Ezria and now Jason and I," Mona said smirking.

"Oh, I'm sure you feel my pain," I replied annoyed.

"Don't worry I did know how it felt back in the day but now I am laughing seeing you suffer just as I did," Mona responded enthusiastic.

All I could think was Bitch. How dare you. Before I knew it I had grabbed Mona's hair and started punching her. I didn't know what was going on until I saw the principle pulling me away.

"Both you girls come to my office now," The new principle said in frustration.

Both of us walked to his office as he stood in between us. I knew I needed to cool it even though all these feeling flew inside my body and became louder and louder. As we got into the office, we both sat down in front of his desk. I didn't know this but Mona's dad was the principle. All I could think was you've got to be kidding me. A sure knew how to get under our skin. There was no escape even the people who were sometimes to honor justice some how managed to be against us liars too.

"Well girls, what happened?"

"Well dad, Aria and I were talking and then she just went off on me," Mona said frightened.

I knew I my hands were tied and I couldn't say anything about A, Ezra and Jason so I just decided to say that that was what had happened.

"Mona, you won't be punished so you can head to class. I'll deal with your consequences later."

"As for you Aria, I am not going to suspend you but I will make you go to counseling with Jason. He helps special kids like you with similiar problems. You will be going to the counseling sessions instead of gym. I won't call your parents sense I know their going through a hard divorce and the whole Mike situation. You can head to class now."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate you not telling my parents," I said but I was a bit annoyed he had to mention the divorce and Mike.

"Aria I won't stop your counseling with Jason until he tells me you have improved," Mr. Vanderwaal said as I grabbed my things to leave.

"Ok, thanks again," I replied just wanting to leave.

All I could think was how is this going to work. He is in a relationship with Mona so he must be part of A, right? A was really starting to overthrow Rosewood. Who could I trust?

Beeeeep. This is going to be awkward for you but fun for me. Don't share anything to big or do because you know I'll find it all out anyway. –love A


	3. Chapter 3 The Talk

As the bell rang for last period, which often meant for me Gym, I entered Jason's room. I wasn't sure what to expect. I felt worried; Jason was a part of A wasn't he? I saw his face and couldn't believe he could hurt any of us girls. What problem would he have with us, other than me rejecting him?

I looked at my face, full of wonder.

"Let's get started Aria," Jason said as he could see right through me. "I promise it won't be that hard," he continued.

"Fine let's get started, I am sure Mona wouldn't want it any other way," I snapped.

"What does Mona have to do with this?"

"Oh everything," I looked at him in frustration.

"What happened today, Aria?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Won't Mona tell you later and I am sure you won't ever release me from these counseling sessions sense she wants to torment me at no end. I can't believe this is happening," I said in frustration.

"Why would she want to do that, Aria," Jason questioned curiously.

"I would think you would know that the best out of anyone sense your dating her. I thought I knew you but I guess you're just someone I used to know." My eyes started to tear up as I remembered who Jason used to be.

"Why would you think I am dating Mona? She isn't even my type, I would think you would know that out of anyone," Jason replied full of wonder.

I showed him the picture of him kissing Mona, thinking he would have to confess now and he would either tell a lie or I would get to the bottom of it.

"Aria, we never dated, I promise," Jason said amused that Aria seemed a bit jealous.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth Jason," I question not knowing how to tell if someone actually was telling the truth. I guess that was another way A was winning this war.

"Because Aria, I don't like her and that is clearly photo shopped," he said showing me how to tell.

Thankfully the bell rang to release school.

"Bye," I said quickly running out before he could say anything else.

Beeeeeeeeeep. Haha I got you Aria, the picture isn't of Jason with Mona. –Muhahah A. Attached was the same photo but the man was Ezra. I heard a distant laugh. I quickly turned around but noticed I was the only one in the hallway. I forgot there was a pep rally and a chill went up my spine. Why wasn't anyone else around? I couldn't have been the only one who didn't got. As I turned before me, I saw a black figure running towards me. I quickly ran into Jason's room but noticed he had left. I panicked and began to scream as a hand caught mine and grabbed me. "Somebody help me," I scream as my body reached panic mode. The person then caught my mouth and tapped it shut and then blindfolded me. I felt the person put me into their trunk. Please be a dream I thought. But it wasn't….. I began to cry fearing I would never see anyone I loved again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Kidnapping

As I was taken out of vehicle, I saw nothing but utter darkness. As we entered a cabin, my blindfolds were taken off. As I opened my eyes, I knew this wooden cabin from somewhere. Was it Ezra's, Ali's or Spencer's, I wondered in utter terror. I remembered the picture of Ezra kissing Mona, I began to believe the cabin was Ezra's but as lightness filled the cabin I saw pictures of Ali and Jason with their parents. No wonder Jason wasn't in his office, it all made sense. I could tell A was playing me emotionally with the pictures because I began to second guess myself. The black figure came forward giving me water. I drank it as fast filled with thirst. I didn't know how long it had been sense I had drank anything last. I put the cup down and decided to confront my attacker.

"What do you want with me?" I said knowing it had something to do with Ali.

"Why wouldn't I take you? It will teach a lot of people back in Rosewood lessons as well as shatter them," the hooded figure said. The hooded figure didn't have the voice of Jason but I did sound like Ezra's, Wesley's, Toby or possibly a Kahn.

"Why do you care about hurting people?"

"Because they hurt me, so I am just teaching them a lesson to treat others how they would want to be treated!" A exclaimed angry.

"But how does that make you better than them? Don't you think later in life karma will hit them?" I said trying whatever I could to get back home safely instead of dieing.

"What do you know? You have never been bullied!" A yelled.

"So, what do you call what you have been doing to us these past months? I said in utter terror.

"I call it revenge and your friends and everyone who cares for you will be sorry for their past actions soon. See it is their fault, because if they didn't bully me then we wouldn't be in this situation know would we?"

"Everyone makes mistakes," I uttered not wanting to get hurt.

After this talk, A stormed out of the room. I felt my phone in my back pocket. I tried to get to it but couldn't because my hands were tied as well as my feet. As I starred around the cabin, I noticed how beautiful the cabin was and then noticed a laptop with a camera coming out of it. I was thinking A must not know that the cabin was being monitored. I was just hoping that someone would see before it was too late. I couldn't find anything close by to help cut to loosen my hands and feet. I started to cry freaking out of what was to come. A came back in.

"Oh poor Aria, just think if you had made better friend choices then you wouldn't be in this situation."

I just looked at A, frightened for my life as well as my loved ones.

"Who are you? Will you at least tell me that before you kill me?"

"What would be the fun of that?"

I knew I wasn't going to get an answer so I just sat there looking at pictures of Ali and Jason looking happy. I saw a picture in particular that made me smile because of his smile and the story his eyes told. I wanted to see that face again and make everything right.

"Aww I'm sorry Aria but you'll never see Jason again."

I sat there not talking to A because I knew it wasn't worth it.

"Scoot back to the rallying behind you."

"No," I said in frustration.

"If you don't, then I promise I will start bringing terror into Jason's life and maybe ends his."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't, we'll look at this."

I saw three live videos, one of Jason sitting at home, one of Mike and my mom at dinner and the last one of Spencer with Emily.

"Fine," I said scooting back until I hit the railing. A tied my arms around the railing not allowing my hands to move even the slightest inch then A walked out of the room and grabbed a lighter.

"Please don't kill me!" I screamed. "Think of all the lives your ruining that never even hurt you!"

"Payback it a bitch," screamed A with an evil laugh.

A then walked out the cabin not looking back, texting what I guess was the girls. A locked the door and then tapped on the window as he took a bunch of lighters and began a fire on the walls of the cabin. After I heard the car, I began to scream for help. I knew no one would come for me. As I tried to break my hands free, my mind starting turning black and eventually blacked out…


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

As I looked around flames where coming at me. Freighted and shocked my body starting going under. My mind couldn't think and my body was slowly going under from the smoke. My breathing stopped. I was sure this was it. This was death. Laughter filled the room. I knew A would end up getting his way.

Narration

5 days had passed. No one knew where Aria was and it appeared she was ending up like Ali. The police kept searching for her and predicted she had been kidnapped. All of her family and friends had become worried and anxious about her whereabouts. Hannah, Emily and Spencer knew who took her but were unsure of how to tell anyone, because it meant all their secrets would become exposed. The police weren't sure who had her but believed it was the same person that had killed Alison.

Aria POV

As I woke up, I believed I was in heaven. I looked around and couldn't find anyone. As I looked up, a dark figure appeared. No matter what I did, I couldn't run away. My feet were glued to the ground. I began to scream and no one answered. The figure began laughing at me as they grabbed me. I woke up in a room full of sweat. I looked around and noticed windows and that I was lying in a hospital bed. I saw tubes attached to me; I wasn't sure how I survived the fire. I looked to see if anyone was around to see me. As I went to get up, the nurse quickly made me get back in bed. I noticed burns on my feet and on some areas of my arm.

"Hey, how did I survive the fire?" I asked my nurse.

"Someone was able to get you out of their in time."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"I am not sure. He made sure no one knew who he was but he did sign in." She quickly went and grabbed a clip board. I looked and all I could see was D. Who was this D, was it an A member or a nickname Aria had given someone like Ezra? The more and more I thought about it seemed that Ezra was more involved then I had thought.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked curiously.

"No, you didn't have your phone or wallet on you," the nurse replied.

"Can I call someone, please?" I begged.

"The doctor, psychologist and a policeman want to talk to you before you call anyone," the nurse said sternly.

"Why?"

"Because they want to know what happened to you and why you were in a fire, they think you may be suicidal or trying to hurt someone" the nurse replied.

Why would anyone think I was trying to hurt someone? I wasn't sure, maybe A was playing me. Maybe A dropped me off here. I wasn't sure but didn't want to fall because of A. And where did my phone go? It was in my back pocket. Did A take it? Before I could think anymore company arrived.

"What is your name, Miss?" The doctor asked.

"Aria," I replied.

"I just wanted to let you know you have been severely burned, you have bruises as well as a couple cuts on your wrist. Are you suicidal Aria?" The doctor questioned.

"How did I get a cut on my wrist?" I asked.

"You tell us," said the physiologist.

"I wouldn't be asking, if I didn't know," I said angrily.

"Now Aria, you don't need to get all upset with us. We are all here to help you, Aria. " the physiologist said quietly.

Next the policeman questioned me. "So Aria what were you doing on someone else's property?"

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I got this picture of you, from an unknown source. It looks like they are trying to help you, whoever they are."

You have got to be kidding me, I thought. If only you knew….

"I got kidnapped on Friday, after school and the kidnapper drove me there and started the fire not me. I swear." I replied sad and frustrated.

"Who was the person? Why did they leave cut marks on your wrist and why are you at the hospital? This isn't normal kidnapper behavior," replied the officer.

"I am not sure; the person did wear all black with a mask. The voice did sound like a man. Maybe they wanted to cover their tracks and maybe someone found me and dropped me off here or the person felt bad," I replied hoping they would believe the truth.

"Maybe that is the case. How are we sure you aren't lying?" questioned the physiologist.

"Why would someone lie about being kidnapped? You would have to be a sick person to do that," I said truthfully.

All of them went by the door and began to speak to one another. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I looked out the window, knowing I would with the help of my friends figure out who A is and how to stop them. As I looked at the window, I saw a figure paste the words: You said too much so someone will have to pay. –A

The officer, psychologist, and the doctor came back and told me that they wanted me to be under surveillance because if I was either kidnapped or I am suicidal I would need some therapy. We want you to go to Radley and we have a person in mind that we know works at the school to help you. We will also be asking you past and current teachers about your behavior so we know you a little better. We will call your parents and tell them about what happened and what we think will be best for you.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't need to go to Radley. I just needed to go back home. Who were they going to talk to and who was going to be helping me?

Minutes had past. Then the officer came back and told me they talked to my teacher Ezra Fitz.

"He told me that you have always had an anger issue and that he always thought that out of all his students, you were the one he thought would either hurt others or hurt themself. So because of this we have to put you on emergency warning which means you won't leave Radley until we know you're not a hazard to yourself or others."

"Are you just going off of what he said?" I questioned.

"All the teachers said he would give the right account of who you where, so we decided to go on his word. So will go to your house and pack your things and then you'll go to Radley." The officer replied to me.

I couldn't believe this.

"Oh here I found your phone," Said the officer. He handed it to me and left.

I looked at my phone and saw whoever had it sent A notes to all the girls. Cramp I thought, hopefully they know I didn't do it. I tried texting all of them and they gave me the cold shoulder. I couldn't believe my life was tearing apart.

Beeeeeeeeeeep. This is what happens when you question my actions. I thought this would be a better course of action. Payback is a bitch, isn't it sweetie? -A


	6. Chapter 6: The Darkest Place on Earth

I got out of the police car and looked at Radley. I couldn't believe I was here; A got another one in this building. All I thought A-2, liars-1. We were losing this battle with A. I looked at the building full of darkness as the birds roamed in the air above, not wanting the darkness to enter me and tear me apart. I felt it was me against A all by myself which at the moment felt like the world.

I entered the doors not wanting to be here. I was happy that I wouldn't be sharing a room with anyone that was good right? But my mind reminded me that A was everywhere even in the places we most likely didn't expect. I quickly unpacked my things and went to bed wanting to wake up and have the past years to be just a distant horror. The nurse woke me up which gave me a dose of reality of what was actually going on and then ate to release the panic. Afterwards, I began art therapy which I actually enjoyed because I was able to express myself as well as create something. Art was the way I escaped from my stressors in life. I went into the closet to find some more paper but instead a note. Don't worry Aria, I will make sure you will have nothing to release any stress. –A

I quickly looked around to see if anyone looked at me or gave me suspicion but I saw no one that would know Ali or have a reason to get back at us. I decided to take this situation in my own hands and investigate. I went to go look at all of the rest of the pictures to see if there was anything drawn to bring any clues about Mona or any other A person but as I walked towards the cabinet, I heard steps and turned around. I saw Jason with the nurse. I couldn't believe or understand why he was here.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I am the counselor who is helping you. They thought it would be good to have someone that knows you from a personal perspective" He responded half worried/half curious. The nurse then told us we could talk in here sense it was the only place that I seemed to be myself.

"What happened to you, Aria?" Jason asked worriedly.

"I am sure you won't believe me. No one has yet, not my parents, the police officer or my friends. My friends actually think I am trying to hurt them," I said as I began to crying uncontrollably. Jason grabbed me and held me as I sat their crying myself to no end. He rubbed my hair and whispered quietly, "take the time you need, I am here for you and not going anywhere." I finally felt safe liked someone cared about me and didn't fall into A's trap. I just didn't think that person would have been Jason. I dried my eyes and knew I could tell him because he was the least judgmental person I ever met.

"I was kidnapped after school and dragged in a trunk to your family cabin. Then they set the cabin on fire and left me there to die but someone saved me" I responded hopeful.

"Do you know why this person wanted you killed?" Jason asked worried.

"It starts back at your sister's funeral." I responded. This person began posing as Ali and threatening powder puffs and I with secrets that only Ali knew. The person follows us everywhere somehow and dresses in all black and calls themselves A." I couldn't believe I just blurted it out in front of someone.

"Wow," Jason responded. "This is crazy."

"I knew you weren't going to believe me. It was too good to be true." I responded feeling helpless.

"No Aria, it just that I have been dealing with the same person." Jason replied.

"Wait what?" I responded.

"Yes, that person that left the note I told you about at Ian's funeral was from A and that is one of the reasons I started drinking and using drugs to get away from this person and to live in another less stressful world. I just always thought it was Ali messing with me more." Jason replied.

"O my gosh Jason, I had no idea. I am sorry" I responded heartbroken that he had been dealing with all of this alone.

"There is nothing we can do but try to solve this together unless your boyfriend will have a problem with it. He seemed kind of pissed at me the last time he saw me." Jason responded half hurt but also hopeful. It was obvious we had a connection pulling us together, I knew it and I was certain he did.

"Ummm we actually broke up. I learned that he was just dating me to use me. He had dated Ali and wanted to write a book about her disappearance," I said still in disbelief of the whole situation.

"That must have been hard. I mean you gave up a lot to be with him. Plus you could have been with me," Jason smirked trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled back at him realizing maybe that Jason might be the person I need in my life. This hope made my future not look so bleak.

"Sorry to say Aria but our time is up, but I will report back positively and hopefully you will be leaving soon." Jason said happily.

"When will you be back?" I asked curiously.

"Tomorrow," he responded happily.

He then left. I couldn't wait to get out of here and had hope that Jason would be able help. As I walked into the hall I saw Wesley, Ezra's younger brother.

"Hey Aria, what are you doing here?" Wesley asked curiously.

"First tell me why you are here?" I responded.

"Oh didn't Ezra tell you, our family owns Radley." Wesley replied.

"No he never did," I responded not feeling any safer. I quickly left and went to grab a phone. I quickly dialed Jason's number. There was no answer. I tried again, still no answer. I felt a rush of panic go through my body.

Beeeeeep. Don't worry Aria, I am sure Jason is an ok friend but why didn't he tell you he saved you? (Attached with a photo of Jason caring my body into the hospital) but I am sure he won't save you the next time. –A

Before I knew it something hit the back of my head. I fell and before my mind went blank, I saw a hooded figure walk away from me with blood draining down my side.


	7. Chapter 7: Will I Live?

I woke up my, as I hoped my eyes, my eyesight fuzzed in and out. I didn't know where I was but I couldn't move my head. I tried getting up but I couldn't move my body. Where was I? Why couldn't I move? I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital bed again. I didn't see anyone anywhere.

"Hello," I yelled not receiving and answer but a person appeared before me with black cloths while they stared at me with brown eyes. The person came toward me faster and faster with hate filled in their eyes. I screamed as the person grabbed a tub and forced it through my mouth not allowing me to breath. I tried fighting with my hands but couldn't. The person grabbed my hands and tied them to behind myself not allowing me to lie comfortably or fight back as my life began to run through my mind. I could feel my breaths leaving this lifeless body. The black figured took off its mask. My eyes began to close giving the final okay as my body was turning off.

I woke up not expecting to ever be alive again. I didn't understand how I survived again. Why was A going after me so hard? I wasn't sure but felt pain throughout my body. I looked around to see a doctor entering my room.

"Hey Aria, thankfully your awake," The doctor said relieved.

"How long was I under," I questioned with concern.

"6 days. You have a severe head injury plus you lost a lot of oxygen. We didn't think you were going to make it. Do you know what happened to cause it," the doctor replied.

"I don't really, I just vaguely remember getting hit over the head," I replied trying to reconnect the pieces in my head.

"You have lost memory, so don't be upset if you don't remember anything. I will call your parents and friends and tell them the good news. They were here but I sent them home." The doctor told me.

The doctor left and before I knew it Jason came in.

"Hey," I said

"Hey Aria, I can't believe your awake. I am so so sorry that I didn't hear your call, to think I could have prevented this," Jason said as tears filled his eyes.

I looked at him smiled and grabbed his hands. I couldn't believe he was in tears. The muscled mysterious man was deep down inside a teddy bear.

"Jason, it would have happened even if I had reached you. It was just a matter of time before A tried to strike again," I responded wiping away his tears.

"I will make sure it won't happen again," Jason replied grabbing my hand.

He tears were all dried up. I wasn't sure if he could prevent A from doing anything, I lacked hope. I just replied with "Thanks." We just continued to sit there before I remembered the A note with the picture of Jason bringing me to the hospital.

"So Jason, why did you take me to the hospital after the fire and not tell me?" I questioned with wonder.

"Sorry Aria, I wanted to tell me but I was scared that you wouldn't have trusted me. Everyone always thinks the worst of me no matter the situation of if I do something good. I wasn't sure what to do. I saw the fire through the computer monitor and came as quickly as I could. I didn't want you to think I had done something bad to you. I couldn't live with myself if I knew you had a bad image of who I was" Jason replied with sadness.

"Jason, I would have trusted you. You have always been there when I needed someone," I replied with a smile.

We both continued to stare at one another before I knew it my parents and friends were here. Jason decided to leave even though I wanted him to stay; I guess he felt weird around my friends and family.

"You are coming home with us. I don't care what anyone else says." My father said sternly. My parents kept giving me hugs and kisses before the doctor asked to speak with them. As they left Hannah, Emily and Spencer walked in.

"Hey Aria, we just wanted to say we are very sorry for even doubting you for a second," Spencer said filled with quilt.

"We just weren't sure what to believe," Emily said filled with sadness.

"We are just sorry we weren't there for you when you needed us the most." Hannah said crying.

I took their apology and we shared a group hug. We then talked about A and everything going while I was gone. I learned that Hannah was finally dating Mike which I kind of liked. Mike had gone through a hard time and I thought Hannah was just what he needed. They then said their goodbyes and I drifted into a long sleep.

When I woke up, I saw Jason sleeping in the chair next to me. I didn't understand why he was being so nice to me especially when I picked Ezra and threw our friendship to the curve. I just smiled at him sleeping. He had the cutest boyish sleeping face and his hair was messy. As I kept watching him I heard a ping against the window. I got up and before I knew it, a rock blasted through the window and was headed for Jason's head. I quickly leapt on him knocking down his chair.

"Aria, what the hell is going on?" Jason said startled.

I looked at him as I was on top of him.

"A rock came crashing through the window and was going at your head," I responded.

"Thanks," Jason replied as he smiled with a sleepy tone.

Our eyes met and stayed locked on each other as I was right on top of him. Jason moved my hair out of my face. His touch made my pound and butterflies began flying in my stomach with no end. I wasn't sure if this was where I wanted our moment to happen but before I could think of it anymore a dark figure appeared…. The figure looked at us. Jason quickly moved me off of him and glared at the dark figure that came after Jason with a knife. I screamed.


	8. Chapter 8: Fear & Desire

Jason and the black figure got into a scramble but Jason never was never able to get the knife away. I tried to help but was no use. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to leave Jason with this person in fear of what could happen. Before I knew it the knife went into Jason's side.

Noooooooo I screamed as the knife made a huge gash and Jason fell to the ground. I quickly found the rock that A had thrown into the window and threw it at the dark figure which ended up hitting A on the back. A quickly stoppered out of the room but laughed as he looked back at me who was filled with tears. I ran to Jason who was covered with blood.

"Stay with me Jason," I screamed as his eyes began to close. "Please Jason, I don't know what I would do without you," I said grabbing his hands as his eyes finally closed and his breath began to be unnoticeable. I ran out the room to grab a doctor but couldn't find one. I kept pacing around, almost losing my mind.

"Help," I screamed. I found a doctor and rushed him back to the room. The blood had multiplied around Jason. His breath stopped and his body starting beginning to fell like a cold stone. I began to cry uncontrollably thinking of life without Jason. I should have kissed him when I had the opportunity.

The doctor quickly called more doctors and nurses to the room and began working on him. I couldn't believe what had happened. I called Jason's parents who were on vacation in China. They were scared and couldn't believe the tragedy. During the whole conversation I couldn't stop crying and shaking. His parents kept on calling trying to find a flight but the only flight available was two days from now because of a big controversy in China which meant it could take days before they could get back. I knew I had to be there for Jason. They told me to make sure he knew they loved him and wanted updates from me. They also said they trusted me. I kept waiting to hear back from the doctor, which felt like days, my family came the next morning to bring me home but I couldn't leave. I had to know everything was going to be okay.

The doctor finally came. He looked sad; I began to cry fearing the news he had. My crying increased, I wasn't sure how I had any tears left.

"Aria, I have the unfortunate news," the doctor started. I began to shake and my body began to feel like I was going to be sick. "oh my goodness Aria, I am so sorry, I misspoke, Jason will survive, and he just doesn't have the capacity to move well and is very weak. Is there someone who can take care of him? I think it would be best for him to go home tomorrow," The doctor told me.

"Yes, I can take care of him," I said smiling.

I then ran straight into the room. I started crying for joy. Jason looked at me and a smile crept on his weak pale face. I couldn't help but smile and run to the seat by his bedside. I grabbed his hand and held it.

"How are you feeling," I asked.

"I can't complain when your here," Jason smiled.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks," Jason smiled as he squeezed my hand.

"So the doctor did say you can leave tomorrow morning and I can take care of you. He will have a nurse come by every couple of days to make sure everything is going well. Your parents aren't sure when they will be able to fly back but they do love you Jase." I told him informally.

"Okay. Are you sure you want to help me, I mean I don't want to overburden you," Jason replied.

"Don't worry about it; I'll be happy with you. Plus it gives me the benefit of not talking about the kidnapping and Radley." I replied happily.

That night Jason called his parents and told them he would be fine and to enjoy the rest of their trip. He seemed so clam, I wasn't sure why. They told him that they would have a good rest of the trip but continue to worry about him because they love him. I was kind of surprised that he didn't want them to come back, Jason always wanted to feel like his parents cared for him.

The next morning we left, I quickly stopped by my house to grab clothes and then continued to Jason's house. I helped Jason out of the car, joy filled by body because I was spending a few days here. When we got inside, Jason sat down on the couch and I went to go grab some new clothes for him and then gave them for him to change in.

"Thanks. Do you think you can help me put on my shirt? My side is really hurting and I can't really move it." Jason asked embarrassed.

"Yeah, do you want some cream to around the cut?" I asked.

"Sure, it feels really rough in that area" Jason replied.

I quickly grabbed some cream to help soothe the area around the cut. He took off his shirt showing his built frame and the chains he always wore. I looked at him blushing, unsure of how someone could be this hot. He had everything I loved in a guy a great body, mysterious, creative and just different. I looked at the cut and started applying the lotion. I could feel myself starting to blush. His body felt smooth but kind of tickled when I applied the lotion. I could tell he was nervous. Then we put his shirt on, sadly. Our eyes met and Jason smiled. I smiled back as I left the room to grab water feeling nervous. I poured water on myself to try to sink back into reality. Before I knew it Jason had entered.

"Is everything ok, Aria," Jason asked giving me a weird look.

"Yeah, I was just thirsty." I replied carefully. I made turkey Panini's and a salad for dinner. Jason kept asking me if I needed help but I kept reminding him that he needed the rest. We ate our dinner while we watched the Bourne Identity. I kept on watching Jason not able to glance away. I wondered if he knew I was watching him. The movie ended and the butterflies in my stomach kept fluttering around and my heart started beating faster and faster.

"Are you going upstairs or are you staying down here," I asked Jason curiously.

"I am not sure, I am thinking of just staying down here but I will go grab some stuff upstairs," Jason replied.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get anything for you," I asked trying to be helpful.

"No, it's fine. My legs are starting to bother me. So, I kind of what to move around" Jason replied.

We both walked upstairs going our separate ways. I went to get ready for bed. As I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Jason, his door was cranked and I started to watch him. Everything he did was beautiful. I didn't know what to do with my feelings. I felt like I was going to explode and I wasn't sure how Jason felt but I wanted him. He saw me looking in; I quickly blushed and turned around, and ran into Ali's room. Minutes later, Jason walked in.

"So are you sleeping in here or do you want to come downstairs because of all the A stuff," Jason smiled.

"Yeah, that would be a nice. Plus If you need anything I can help but you sleep on the couch," I replied smiling.

After I made our beds, we said goodnight and got in our separate beds. Geeeeez I thought, why didn't anything happen. I couldn't sleep; I just had too much adrenaline running through my body. I starred at Jason but as he opened his eyes I quickly closed mine. He went into the kitchen and I decided to follow him. He looked at me as I entered.

"Is everything okay," Jason asked as I looked at his shirtless body.

"Yeah I was just getting something to drink," I replied.

"Oh," Jason said sadly.

I walked back towards the living room. Before I knew it Jason pulled my arm toward him. We were closer than ever before. Our bodies were touching and I could feel his breath. I looked into his eyes and gave him a mysterious smile. He pulled a strand of hair around my ear; I looked up into his eyes that were filled with meaning. He put his hand around my neck and leaned in. I grabbed his hair and pulled in as our lips met with passion; it felt like we had both been waiting for this moment forever. Jason pulled my body up to his waist and began kissing me harder and harder. Jason starting kissing me neck and I began to feel the greatest sensation I ever felt.

I then heard a loud boom and realized I was lying in bed and had dreamed the whole kitchen scene. I couldn't believe it, it felt so real. It made me wanting this to happen more and more. I had never felt this way. I quess your true feelings come out when someone is about to die.

I looked at Jason as scream stroke the air. We ran to the scream realizing it was Spencer who had found a buried body. I couldn't believe who it was…. Before I knew it a rock it Spencer's head who fell to the ground hard, hitting her head again as she went down. The person looked at Jason's cut and began to laugh and the hooded figure ran into the darkness.

Beeeeeeeep. I told you if you came out alive people you cared about would get hurt. First Jason and now Spencer. Who will be next? (Attached was a picture of Mike, Hannah and Emily). -A

A/N: Who died? Who will A go after next? Will Spencer be okay? Who is A?


	9. Chapter 9: What will become of Spencer?

I looked down at Wesley's lifeless body. Why had he been buried here? Why was he killed? Jason quickly called an ambulance for Spencer. Nothing made sense to me.

Beeeeep. Beeeep. Wesley shared too many secrets. If you make the same mistake, you're next. –A

I couldn't believe who heard the conversation between me and Wesley? Did Wesley share any secrets with anyone else? Why was it a big deal that the Fitz's owned Radley, was there more to the story? I didn't understand everything that was going on. Why was A going after us so much more brutally lately? Was their another leader besides Mona? I couldn't stop thinking.

Jason and I went to the hospital again which seemed liked the 100th time this last couple of weeks. Spencer was still unconscious and it didn't seem like she would ever wake up. Toby was there waiting unable to hold back tears. I gave him a warm hug and tried to tell him everything was going to be okay even though I didn't know for sure. I looked around to see if I saw any that could be a threat but I didn't. I wasn't sure what was going on.

. Leave the hospital now unless you want Jason and I have another round. This would mean death to him. –A

I quickly gasped and showed Jason. We weren't sure how to tell Toby and if he even knew about A. So we told him we were going to give him some space with Emily sense they had a strong friendship plus Jason wasn't feeling well and he needed help getting back. A pang of guilt fled my body as I saw the sadness Toby's face expressed as we left. I really wanted to be there for Toby, Spencer and everyone else but didn't want her to wake up with Jason being possibly dead or more A problems. As I walked out of the hospital I could swear I saw Wren watching us but I didn't think anything of it because he didn't know Ali did he?

When we got to Jason's house we decided to make lunch.

"Hey, is it okay if we have pancakes," Jason asked smiling.

"Sure, but I have never made them before," I responded feeling hungry.

"It's easy. You're in for a treat because it is one of my specialties and one of the only things I know how to make well. I wouldn't say I am a chef or anything but I am pretty dam good," Jason said joking.

"I'll be the judge of that," I said jokingly.

We got all the ingredients and Jason starting getting a bowl. He got the flour measured.

"Opps too much," Jason said as he grabbed some flour and threw it at me.

"Wow really, Jason? You better watch out" I laughed as I grabbed some flour and tossed it at him.

"Wow Montgomery, you don't want to mess with me" Jason responded grinning as I starting running giving out a girly scream.

He ran after me and quickly grabbed me and lifted me and dusted my hair with flower. I started laughing never feeling this ease with anyone before. He hugged me as he let me go, I smiled.

"How am I going to get this out of my hair?" I said smirking.

"Here I will help you," Jason said as he began dusty of my hair.

Our eyes met and I noticed Jason smiling as he cupped my face and leaned in. I smiled at him and as he almost reached my lips, I dusted flour on him, laughing. He gave me a grin.

"Let's finish these pancakes," I said smiling.

"Okay," Jason said.

We sat in silence eating, thoughts draining in our minds.

"Aria, who do you think this A person is," Jason asked curiously.

"Mona was behind it before and probably still is but she can't be working alone. The threats and violence has gotten a lot worse. I mean it could be Melissa, Lucas, Jenna or someone random. Do you know if Alison had any flings with older guys besides Ian?" I asked in wonder.

"I mean there was another guy. I saw him once but I was too hangover to remember him. She always tried to keep him hidden. I'm sure Cece had something to do with their meeting. Do you remember her acting weird ever," Jason responded deep in thought.

"I just remember her sneaking out. She was always texting someone. I just assumed it was Ian," I responded wondering who was the guy she had a fling with because he possibly could be A.

"Do you think Ezra had just been friends with her or do you think it was more," I asked.

"He could be it. Did he ever mention the status of their relationship?" Jason asked.

"No, he just thought it would be a good breakout book to write," I responded feeling as if we were on to something.

We then grabbed the dishes and I began washing the dishes. I decided to throw some fun into the choir of dishes. I sprayed some water on Jason before he could see me. The water hitting his back gave him a tickle and I let out a laugh.

"Oh Aria, you just unleashed the monster," Jason said jokingly.

"Bring it," I grinned.

As he went to grab me I sprayed him again and again. I couldn't help laughing.

"Ouch Aria, that really hurts," Jason said as he grabbing his side.

"Jason, I'm so sorry," I said quickly running to him.

"Gotcha," Jason said as he grabbed me and starting spraying me.

"This isn't fair, I exclaimed. "You can't use your injury." I was soaked, my hair was drenched and I saw Jason was too. I smiled admiring what I saw.

"Wow Aria, why don't you take a picture it'll last longer," Jason said smirking and joking.

I blushed and Jason pulled me in. Butterflies started swirling around in my stomach as I looked into his eyes. He cupped my head as he leaned in. I pulled his shirt to me, making our lips meet. He kissed me with passion and grabbed me and sat me down on the counter continuing our kiss. We both began smiling as we realized how much passion we felt for each other. I put my legs around him to leave no space between us and Jason held me there as he kissed my neck. I put my hand into his hand, smiled and pushed my lips into his after we smiled at each other needing air. He began to smile and began kissing me harder with more meaning and passion. When we stopped Jason laid his forehead on mine and just looked into my eyes smiling.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this, Aria," he said grinning from ear to ear.

"I was about to go crazy." I said smiling and kissing him tenderly.

Ring. Ring. Ring. I grabbed my phone not wanting to break the moment.

"Hey Toby what's up," I asked hopeful it was good news.

"Spencer is up now," He said as I cut him off saying how wonderful the news was and that we were on our way down there.

"I didn't finish, she is up but not in the hospital. No one knows where she went and by your reaction I don't think she is with you," Toby said angry.

"No she isn't. When did she leave?" I asked full of shock and worry.

"She left when I went to grab food. No one saw her leave and her door was locked," Toby said worried.

"Toby we will find her," I said trying to sound reassuring.

The phone called ended and I told Jason what happened. Wouldn't someone need to be a doctor in order to unlock the door? More and more it seemed like Wren was a key suspect for being A but why would he want to torment us?

Beeep. Beeep. Don't worry I'll keep Spencer safe. (Attached was a picture of Spencer full of bruises). -A

Jason and I walked out the door and went into the car. As we pulled out of the driveway we saw flames. We quickly drove closer and closer to the house. O my god I thought as I saw the scene. Flames were everywhere. And before we could blink we heard a shovel hit the car. Jason quickly began to drive, trying to get away from the dark figure. As we left the scene, I looked behind seeing Noel walk out. I wanted answers and wanted to know why that house was on fire.


	10. Chapter 10: Bliss Turned Into Despair

Emily's house had broken out with flames. I couldn't understand why. Jason and I just sat driving in silence unsure of what was going on. What was Noel doing in her house? Did he start the fire? Was he A?

He began to drive faster as we were out of Rosewood. I wasn't sure where we were going. Emily had texted saying everything was okay and that her mom and her decided to go spend the weekend with her dad. I felt bad for her. I didn't know what to do. I felt panicked Spencer was missing, Emily's house got burned and didn't what to expect next. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Hey Jase, where are we going," I asked concerned.

"I am taking you to a little place where I go to relax and escape but it is a secret," Jason grinned.

"Please tell me," I responded uncertain.

"You can't stand not knowing things can you," Jason joked.

"Yeah," I said as I reached over and kissed his check him. He looked at me and smiled. He then grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss.

We drove down a forest road. I began to worry, scared of where we made be headed. As I continued looking I saw a cabin, it was beautiful.

"Where are we," I asked.

"We are at a cabin that I bought a while ago with money I got from my grandma. It our little secret. She understood I was going through a hard time and wanted to give me a place to call my own. A place to get away from everything," Jason smiled.

He then got out of the car and came to open my car door and took my hand and walked me into the house. I looked around shocked how perfect it was. As I looked out the back window I saw a lake. I wasn't how a place could be this perfect. He then surprised me with a bag of my things. I couldn't believe he set this all up, it was what I need especially because of everything that happened.

"Thanks," I whispered as he brought be in for a hug and then just held me. I was in pure bliss but still couldn't forget about all the torment A had been throwing at us.

"Can I ask you something Jason," I asked.

"Yeah anything," Jason responded warmly.

"What do you know about Noel," I asked curios.

"All I remembered was that Ali and he had a little fling the summer she died. I don't know why he was in Emily's house. That makes me question what involvement he has in the whole A thing. Does he and Emily have a relationship that we don't know about," Jason asked.

"I don't think so but I am not sure. It almost seems A is trying to get back at us because they were Ali's past lovers that played games with but I am not sure. I just want answers," I exclaimed in frustration.

"Don't worry we will get answers," Jason said as he squeezed my hand.

"I hope so Jase," I said as I went to sit in his lap.

He held me as he gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the mouth. Happiness spread through my body as my lips touched his. He then cupped my face as he started to kiss me with more passion.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Look who I spotted. Do liars really lie to each other…. –A (the photo showed Noel and Emily kissing). What was going on? I looked and tried to figure out what was going on. What did Emily see in Noel? Why did she trust him?

I decided to go to bed so Jason went to bed as well. He held me in his arms and I nuzzled into his chest. It was the first night in months that I was able to sleep so peacefully. I woke up to the smell of food as my stomach began to growl. I climbed downstairs to see the most amazing sight. Food and shirtless Jason, I still couldn't believe how amazing his body was. As I looked I saw that he was wearing Ali's old A necklace. A smile crept on my face as I began to appreciate him even more, he did care about Ali more than anyone had ever realized. He looked back at me, smiled and then kissed me.

"You ready for breakfast," Jason smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, especially if you're the one making it," I responded happily.

We sat down and ate. I could tell he was as hungry as I was. We both ate the food in a matter of minutes. We then decided to go swimming. I went up to change and Jason went to his boat ready and two fishing rods.

I walked downstairs, awaiting the day happily when I noticed Jason was nowhere to be found. I looked all over the place and called his phone but received no answers. Where did he go?

Beep. Beep. Beep. You must not be looking that hard for Jason. Knowing you, you'll never find him. –A

I quickly walked into the woods and saw a body rested on a tree.

"Jason," I screamed but I didn't receive any answers.

I quickly ran to the body, finding Jason siting with a cut on the opposite side of his first cut. I started to cry sense he wasn't responding to me. I tried everything pinching, shaking, screaming, kissing and making a loud noise to grab his attention. I then saw a note was on top of him.

Did you think I would allow you to have a happy ending after everything you put me through? –A

I quickly tried calling an ambulance but reached no one. I then tried carrying him but I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. Who was after him so badly? Was it Ezra? Was it Noel? Was it Wren? Was it someone else? I kept on trying to call people again and again but no one answered. I began to cry uncontrollably fearing this was the last time I would see Jason. I tried calling again but had no response.

I heard a rustle in the trees, I quickly looked around not seeing anyone but hearing a distant laugh.

I grabbed Jason's hands and put them to my heart hoping my touch would wake him up. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him again.

"Jason, please wake up," I screamed as tears strained down my face like a waterfall.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Well I guess Jason will be leaving us shortly but don't worry I am sure Hannah will be around to help. –Wink A


	11. Chapter 11: What Now?

I looked around and felt a pang sour through my soul, before I knew it my phone crashed into the ground and poured dirt into the air. A force threw my body to the ground as lightning soured through the sky. My body stumbled for breathes but my throat began to close. Tears streamed down my face causing my eyes to blur. Why was this happening? Why was my whole world colliding? I quickly dried my tears and realized I needed to end this before it ended me.

I quickly ran to my car and got out my safety kit that Toby had given all of us, girls. I ran to Jason and dumped the water I had on his face to see if the noise and water would allow him to return to me. Splash… Nothing happened… I put my head down on his soft chest to see if he was breathing but he wasn't. I quickly tried putting my mouth on his and breathed deeply.

"Jason," I screamed as tears fled down my face. I finally knew this was the ending. The ending A wanted. A always won. I quickly grabbed my phone and realize I didn't have service anymore. Go figure I thought. A got what he or she wanted. Always.

I rushed to my car to see about getting help before I knew it; I heard a silent voice behind me. I quickly turned around me to see a dark figure before me. I quickly tried to scream as I ran for my car. Before I realized what was happening, the figure tackled me to the ground. I kept fighting not wanting this person to get the best of me. I began to cry as the person tapped my mouth shut and tied my hands to a tree behind a cabin. Tears streamed down my face. How could I still have water in my eyes, I thought realizing I probably cried more than anything this past week. I tried to pull myself together as the figure came to me.

"I thought you may want to watch some TV," the figure said.

"I don't think we like the same thing," I snapped.

"I am sure we do, we like old movies and stuff. This movie happened today but it is still black and white just the way you like it," the figure replied.

"Who are you and what do you want," I question in frustration.

"Watch and I'll tell you," the figure whispered in my ear.

I felt disgusted. Who was this freak and what did they want with me. I began to watch the screen. I looked on as Jason picked some strawberries with a grin on. I tried to close my eyes knowing what was going to happen.

"Open your eyes or maybe someone else will be on my next hit list," the figure snapped.

I quickly opened my eyes not wanting to play around; I knew what A was capable of. I watched as Jason smiled as a rustle began through bushes. "I knew you couldn't get enough of me Aria," Jason smiled as he looked at the camera.

"What the hell are you two doing here," Jason said in frustration. Before I knew it Jason's body hit the ground as a bottle hit his head. As I continued to watch I saw a dark figure kick his lifeless body. I began to shake trying to get my hands undone. I screamed and began to cry. I couldn't believe what had happened to Jason.

"Why so sad Aria, isn't this, what you always wanted years ago when Jason wasn't yours," the black figure snapped.

I began to cry not understanding how someone could do this to another human or even know I had wanted that out of frustration years ago but it was never something I had truely wanted.

"Why do you really want to hurt Jason," I questioned out of fury.

"Do you really think I would allow you to have Jason if I can't have Ali," A growled.

"Why go after us, we didn't hurt Ali. We loved her," I began before A cut me off.

"Do you really think you didn't have anything to do with it?" A snapped. "Plus why should Jason get to live if Ali doesn't. That isn't fair. Why do the troubled always have more than the friendly? If I didn't want to be with Ali, I wanted to be with you."

"Still why would I give you the time if you treat humans this bad," I snapped.

After I had said that A quickly grabbed a shovel. The same shovel that had killed Ali.

I quickly screamed as the figure raised the shovel to the sky. Before I knew it a figure tackled the dark figure. A rush of relieve filled my body. I quickly saw blonde hair. It couldn't be Jason could it?

I quickly spotted the sparkle in the blue eyes; I fell in love with years ago. The black figure didn't move and before I knew it Jason untied my hands and held me. I began to cry and couldn't believe we were in this situation as before. I grabbed his hand as I undid the black cover up on the face. As I pulled up the face, I couldn't believe it had been Garret.

Who had been the others in the video? Who was Garret working with? Who else wanted Jason died? Who wanted Hannah, Emily, Spencer and I died? Where was Spencer being held? All of these thoughts run through my mind as Jason and I headed towards the hospital. I quickly grabbed his hand and kissed it. I love him and no one could change that.

As we headed to the hospital, ambulances filled the scene. We quickly parked and rushed to see what the scene was about. We saw Emily covered in burns, unconscious and filled with bruises. What had happened? Jason and I looked at one another full of concern.

Beep. Tweet. Beep. Tweet. I wonder who did this to Emily. Just think Emily and Jason in the same hospital will be quite fun, it'll make my life easier. –Muhahah A

As I looked around, I noticed Noel in the distance on his phone with a devilish grin. As I walked into the hospital in hand with Jason, I read the news about the fire. I read the screen, Jenna had died.

Beep. Tweet. Beep. Tweet. I guess there is one person who can't be A. See I do help you. –A

I looked at Jason who looked back at me. He quickly grabbed and held me close to him.


End file.
